Black Tortoise Court
The Black Tortoise Court, also called the Wandering Court, was one of the Five August Courts of the Fourth Age. It encompassed northern East Asia and thus represented the North Direction. History Founded by one of the Five Emperors, the Black Tortoise Court originally consisted of only three wu. The Regretful Hunters pursued those who refused to accept Xue’s teachings and had fled into the wilderness. The Riders on Ashen Plain tried to learn more about the Yin World and the Sons of Tengri were those Wan Kuei originating from the nomadic tribes of the steppes who argued that the curse of the August Personage in Jade also freed them from their obligations they once had held as Wan Xian. These vastly different interpretations to unlife resulted in a very liberal and open-minded environment, in which talent counted more than courtly etiquette. During the early Fourth Age, the Black Tortoise Court was one of the first Wan Kuei organizations to meet western vampires. Believing them to be abominations that might have descended from chih-mei that escaped into the West, a long and bitter struggle ensured. During the rise of Qin Shihuangdi, the Black Tortoise Court allied with several Beast Courts to fight the emperor and his wizard allies. As some of the northern tribes adopted the habit of living in cities, the Black Tortoise Court adopted the practice. With the rise of the Mongols, the Black Tortoise Court followed them into China, where they came into conflict with the other August Courts. Their contact with the south also showed several akuma in their ranks. As more and more akuma were detected, the Black Tortoise Court sent the gross of their forces against them. Many of these wu were defeated, their members tortured and eventually turned in akuma themselves. Around the 14th century, the last remaining uncorrupted Wan Kuei of the Black Tortoise Court split. One faction joined the Yellow Emperor and White Tiger Court in the creation of the Quincunx, the other declared its independence from Heaven and Hell and vanishes into history. Culture Like the horsemen tribes from which many of the Wan Kuei affiliated with the Court descended, the Black Tortoise Court had no singular headquarter. Instead, the wu migrated behind mortal tribes, especially younger ones depending on them for chi, or claimed a single city as their domain. If there was a need that had to be discussed, the wu assembled at Qaragha, a wooden hall near modern Siberia, until the Anda destroyed it. Since then, meetings only happened twice a month, at a half moon, at a location found via augury. The rites and traditions of the Black Tortoise Court were no less complicated and exacting than those of the southern courts. Traditionally, meetings were conducted under the open sky. Showing signs of concern to the weather was regarded as a weakness. One never directly addressed one of the Ancestors of the Court or someone who would owe one a favor, but used zhongren (go-betweens) to petition them. Addressing someone directly was regarded as an insult. The lands of the Black Tortoise Court were also home to several other supernaturals that often clashed with the Wan Kuei for territory and sustenance. Several tribe were kin to the Xiong Ren and large, influential Beast Courts dotted the land. Western vampires, especially those of the Anda bloodline, lived among the Mongols and were regarded as enemies. Large, corrupted dragon nests, inhabited by foul demonic monsters, were present in the steppes and had to be guarded, lest they would run rampant. The greatest danger, however, were akuma, those who had sworn themselves to Yomi. Since the Black Tortoise Court had little formal structure, it also had few ways of detecting any devil-worshipers. As chi from natural sources was rare, many members of the court fed on the demon chi provided by tainted dragon nests or deals with the Yama Kings, eventually becoming addicted and willing servants to hell. References * * * Category:Kindred of the East geography